Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) technology continues to evolve supporting ever smaller features sizes. Smaller feature sizes facilitate the creation of smaller devices, thereby allowing a larger number of devices to be implemented within a given area of an IC. As devices are implemented closer to one another and the overall number of devices increases within an IC, the number of electrical interactions between the devices also tends to increase.
One example of an electrical interaction is inductive coupling. Inductive coupling can reduce the performance of devices and, in particular, inductors, implemented within an IC. Implementation of inductors within ICs is increasingly important given the high frequency of operation of modern circuits and the need for impedance matching. Many electrical interactions such as inductive coupling, however, are difficult to predict and quantify within ICs implemented using modern IC manufacturing technologies.